Oh, how I love my idiot
by movesthroughmoonbeams
Summary: "Honestly, Finn Hudson, only you could have accomplished this!"   Oneshot. Slightly AU due to no Sam & Sunshine and timeskip. Established Finn/Kurt. A request from a good friend of mine    3 hope you guys like it   K  For Fluffiness.


Finn flopped on his bed.  
He didn't sit on it or lie on it, he flopped.

When Finn flopped you knew something had gone down.

He pulled out his phone for the thousandth time that day and flipped it open, scrolling through his contacts, one by one.

The first one he really took interest in was Kurt.

The contact name was covered in unnecessary symbols no one knew —except Rachel and Kurt, maybe—were actually used in Maths, heart symbols, and smiley faces that Finn learnt from Tina.

("What? How is it _smiling_?"  
"Turn your head to the _side_ Finn- Wait, that's not the side, what are you trying to do, look up Rachel's dress?"  
"What-? No, of course not, jeez. Maybe last year… Wait…Wait up, if that's not the side…? What, this way?"  
"Tina! I'd have you know that previous comment was both inappropriate and immoral, Finn and I have long since ceased our courtship since our d-debacle at that party, and any romantic feelings that may or may not still be lingering aside, you and I both know he is a great guy despite the reputation he automatically acquires by filling in the role of quarterback. Furthermore, isn't it quite prominent he is in a, rather illicit, if you don't mind me adding Finn, relationship with K—"  
"Ohhh! I see it, it's smiling! Like... sideways. Awesome!")

Though Finn wasn't the best of boyfriends —he still had to come to terms with, y'know, being out of the closet and stuff— if that didn't show true love Finn didn't know what did.

_:)*~~_ )(**_!__**Kurt**__!**)(_ _~~* (: _

When Puck saw it he said it looked like something you'd see on a chicks phone.

Finn shook it off, because he knew Puck didn't mean bad when he a said that, especially since they were finally friends again.

Because Finn had come to realise that sometimes Puck just screws up, like everyone does, that's all.

And a slip of the tongue isn't that bad in comparison to other stuff, besides, in the end, things had been too screwed up lately to leave things the way they were between them.

Besides, what was wrong with girls any rate?

Anyway, Finn and Puck _were_ pretty tight now; I mean Puck was the first person to know that Finn and Kurt are actually _together _together, aside from Rachel, but it's not like Finn told her, after the whole baby shenanigan—Kurt taught him that word— it was pretty obvious she had a hard time keeping her mouth shut; even if he was with her for a while and they're still great friends, he didn't really want her knowing, y'know, just in case she tells it to Glee, and everyone knows the whole school will know by second period if that happens.

But somehow, she did find out and surprisingly, she didn't blab. That much.  
Finn's completely stumped on how she found out though, he told Kurt and he just smirked and said something like "Puckleberry strikes again, hm?" before continuing with his —and Finn's, god he's lucky to have Kurt around— homework.

He smiled when he saw the name.  
Calling Kurt; that would be nice.  
But then he remembered Kurt was off on some girl's night that Finn wasn't allowed to interrupt under any circumstances, he was either

1) Dying on the floor  
2) Being kidnapped and or raped  
3) Cooking a.k.a Burning down the kitchen

Finn didn't understand the importance of "girl nights", especially since he knew Kurt wasn't a girl, oh how he _knew_ that.  
He tried to ignore the grin stretching on his face, _keep scrolling, Finn_.

_**Rachel**__._

Ah, Rachel.  
He remembered when he finally broke it off with Rachel, when her _His and Her Relationship_ memorabilia had just become too much.  
And when he saw her doing the nasty with someone at a party— stupid alcohol, he couldn't even remember who it was— on his couch.  
Their break-up was long overdue anyway, in the eyes of fellow Glee-clubbers; Kurt especially.  
So, it was junior year and they'd finally broken it off for good.

Even if they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend though, they were one of those rare couples that _actually_ stayed friends after the "Let's just be friends" speech.  
And they were friends, great friends, actually.  
But what sucked was that she was on a trip seeing her Mum, Ms. Corcoran— and to snap some photos of Beth for everyone if she was lucky.  
It was a trip to a local Glee club— sorry, _show choir_ competition up where Ms. Corcoran lived, so of course Vocal Adrenaline had to come too, to compete, no less.  
Winning Regionals' wasn't enough.

Finn's smile turned sour.  
Not just because he was reminded New Directions painful loss again, no, after almost a year he was slowly coming to terms with that, after all they were gonna wipe the floor with them this year.

It was because, well, even if he knew Rachel could take care of herself, she'd be around Jesse, her ex, and that still made Finn uncomfortable.

Definitely uncomfortable.

In an I-wanna-rip-your-eyes-out-then-give-them-to-your-mother-as-earrings-and-throw-eggs-at-you-to-see-how-you-like-it kind of way.  
Why? Well, he didn't want Rachel around Jesse for a number of reasons.

But there was nothing he could do about it now, it seemed Rachel wanted to see her Mum more then she didn't want to see Jesse; and Finn could be cool with that, even if he didn't _really_ get it.

Scroll Scroll Scroll.

_**Artie**_

With Tina; watching a wheelchair basketball game at his house or something, pretty cool… Maybe Finn should ask if he could come.  
Then, he remembered all the times he tried watching TV with Kurt, they'd always ended up more interested in each other rather than what was on TV, and that was saying something, since Kurt adored the Sound of Music.

_**Tina**_

With Artie, probably making out with him—or more, by now.

_**Puck**_

Hmm… Nah, Puck's at the Gym. Finn wouldn't want to go there and see him making love to his ego or something, again.

_**Matt**_

Mike

He texted but neither responded.  
He even called but they didn't pickup.  
Finn shrugged.  
No idea where those two were, hell, no one ever knew where they were.  
He'd tried hard to keep in touch with Matt ever since he moved away, but he never got any responses. He asked around Glee and they hadn't either.  
Except for Mike, who looked oddly embarrassed for some weird reason.  
"Are you ok, dude? What, haven't you been talking to Matt either?" Finn remembers saying.  
"…N-No, I, actually I saw him a while ago."  
Everyone turned to stare at him.  
"Oh yeah, how's the dude?" Puck said, trying not to look as interested as he was.  
That was when Matt started going red.  
"G-Good. Great, actually."  
Finn heard a familiar snigger, from Kurt of course, and turned to look at his Soprano sex machine.  
His eyebrows were raised like he couldn't believe something, but he had on his signature smirk and was shaking his head.  
"Really? Them of all people?" He murmured faintly.

Sometimes Finn wondered if he lived in a world all of his own, because Kurt seemed to pick up on everything Finn didn't.  
_**  
Santana**_

Brittany

Well, Finn would call Santana, if he weren't scared shitless.  
She threatened to limb from limb if he or any of the other "Gleeks" as she put it—even though she's apart of the club, weird, huh? — called or texted her or Brittany that weekend.  
No idea why, but he really _really_ liked having two arms and two legs, so he was going to stick on the safe side.

_**Mercedes**_

Hm.  
Actually, Finn hadn't talked to her in ages.  
Why not?  
He smiled and clicked new message.

_Hey Mercedes. How r u? Sorry we havnt tlked in ages. Homewrk and stuff…_

Send.

It only took a few seconds for Mercedes to reply, wow she was a fast texter.

_Oh, sup white boy? (: yeah lol shue is piling on the hmwrk 4 realz man. Lucky I got it done so I can buy my fab boy's b-day present._

Finn's eyebrows pushed together.  
Her… boy? What, did she have a boyfriend now?

Finn's thumb was clicking the buttons before Finn even got the words out right in his head.

_Oh cool. Who's your boyfriend? That new guy on the team? Jared Gibbson or whateva?_

Boyfriend? Oh sweet jesus Finn, u rlly don't have a clue do u?

?

My "boy" is Kurt fool. I gave up on bein any more then that with the boy ages ago dude. Wow, way to open old wounds, jockface.  
  
Jockface… what was that? Some kind of substitute for jerkface, or a typo?

Wait, wait up!  
She needed to get her boy's birthday present…  
And her boy is…Kurt?  
_  
_Finn paled.  
And he knew he paled because he lost enough heat to rival the sun and months and months of tanning in a matter of seconds.

Finn Hudson had just almost nearly forgotten his boyfriend's birthday.

He fumbled around the room for his keys and ran out the door at record speed, if he had run this fast in tryouts he would've taken Mike's spot for sure.

Too bad it was freakin' winter and he landed flat on his arse on solid, freezing cold ice.

Good thing Finn was a Quarterback, that meant he was tough; or at least that Coach Beiste thought he was.  
Either way, he lugged himself off the ice and stumbled his way to his car door, shoving his frame against it to try and stop himself from tripping—again.  
It shook like crazy under his weight, but lucky nothing dented, he wouldn't want Burt to fix it—but wait, maybe Kurt would say something like "God damn it Finn Hudson, you're lucky I love you." and fix it instead.  
God, as much as Kurt hated the feeling of oil and grease on him, he looked damn sexy covered in it.

Thoughts of his boyfriend all sexy grease-covered aside, Finn clambered into his old truck and started the ignition.

_** ~*~**_

There wasn't a clock anywhere in the mall, _anywhere_, and it's not like Finn had a watch on him or anything, so it shocked him when he looked outside the Mall window and saw the sky was pink.  
"Sunset, already?"  
But he got there at 12AM!

And still didn't have a gift!  
"Shit, Kurt'll be home soon…"  
Finn picked up his pace and started running through the door with his awesome football run (it was awesome because it was really fast and Kurt said his butt looked best moving).

Even with his awesome run, he couldn't find the perfect gift.  
He wanted to buy Kurt something he'd like, since it was his birthday and everything, but Kurt liked so many things!

Broadway, Green Apples, Sunset, the colour Gucci (that was a colour, right? Kurt talked about it allot…), Finn, Fashion, Bed, being top… Oh, fashion!

Yeah! Finn could find Kurt a shirt or a vest or something!  
He'd try and find one in Kurt's favourite shade of Gucci…

_** ~*~  
**_Finn was grinning like mad when he drove into the Hudson-Hummel—Kurt thought Hummel-Hudson sounded better, but still—residence, a little present wrapped neatly by the sales person sitting in the passenger seat—Finn put its seatbelt on for it, just in case.  
He'd found the perfect gift, he's not even joking.  
It was perfect.  
100%.  
Well, 90%.  
Kurt was still a mystery to him at times, after all.

Finn parked, clambered out the door—still trying not to slip—and unclipped his gift.  
He turned around, grinning like the Cheshire cat—

And there was Kurt.  
Except…why did he look so mad?

His arms were folded, and he tapped his designer shoe on the frosty grass, a small crunch sounding with every tap.  
"Hey, Kurt!" Finn tried to keep his grin. It was Kurt's birthday, people can't be mad on their birthdays.  
"Hello, Finn Hudson."  
Weird…Normally when Kurt said his name like that it was deep and sultry, sometimes it was so sexy he had to think of the Mailman incident, but then it was just…sharp.  
It was sharp like something sharp enough to cut through something soft.  
And it did. It cut right through Finn's birthday joy.  
"H-Hello…" Finn stumbled out his greeting again, this time it was awkward.  
"…You really don't know do you?"  
"Huh?"  
Kurt sighed, the kind of sigh he sighed when he got pissed off.  
"…It's my birthday…"  
Kurt's tone dropped, and turned from angry to just…sad.  
Quiet and sad.  
"And my own boyfriend wasn't there to celebrate it with me…"  
He chuckled weakly, though even Finn could tell there was no _real_ happiness in it.  
"Is this weird…? Me being Kurt, the clingy boyfriend…?"  
He wiped his eyes, and then Finn realised he was crying.  
No, no, no…  
It was then Finn swallowed the Soprano in his arms and held him close, feeling the sobs Kurt tried to restrain shaking his frame.  
"Kurt, babe, it's ok…"  
He stroked Kurt's hair, and felt him tense in his arms.  
"…B-Babe?" He repeated, accompanied with a brief laugh of, what was it…surprise?  
Oh yeah, Finn was still kind of in the closet.  
Well, in public he was anyway.  
He'd never called Kurt "babe" or anything like he did Rachel and Quinn…Kurt didn't find it weird, did he?  
Either way, he lifted Kurt's face up to face him, and couldn't help but chuckle softly.  
"You're a mess…"  
"Maybe that's because my boyfriend's an idiot…"  
"Yeah, but _your_ idiot." He kissed Kurt quickly, and he swore he heard Mrs. Fawkner—Their next door neighbour who just so happened to be gardening—gasp and drop her watering can.  
Then, he heard a freakishly perverted giggle, but likes to pretend he didn't.  
"You _better_ be mine, Hudson."  
He hit Finn playfully on the arm, and Finn pretended it hurt.  
"Ow…"  
Kurt rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile.  
And neither could Finn at seeing it.  
Feeling better already? Yeah, that was _his_ Kurt, won't let a couple bad moments bring him down.

It was then Finn popped out the gift, and he felt a little awkward.  
He was gone for Kurt, but he hurt his feelings.  
It wasn't really worth it if it made Kurt cry…Not worth it at all…  
"This is where I was, by the way… I feel kind of really bad now though…I mean, I still hope you like it and everything, but…"  
Finn rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes.  
"Oh, Finn…" He heard Kurt breathe out.  
Kurt was shaking his head, and tapped the tip of his fingers on his forehead.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I…"  
A small chuckle parted his sentence.  
"Maybe I do overreact as much as Rachel Berry…"  
Finn tilted his head slightly.  
"Huh?"  
Why'd he bring Rachel up?  
"I'm sorry Finn. Look, let's go inside, ok? I'll make you a cup of hot cocoa to make up for it, ok?"  
"Make up for what?" Finn asked.  
Kurt chuckled again, but it was light and happy now.  
"Just come on, silly."  
Finn did.  
As Kurt turned to the kitchen Finn gripped his thin wrist and turned him to the lounge room, rushing him gently over to the couch and sitting on it, pulling the Soprano onto his lap.  
"…F-Finn? What's with-"  
"Shh. Here you go."  
He handed Kurt the parcel.  
Kurt opened it with an obvious feeling of eagerness and curiousity, then, when he pulled it out, he laughed.  
And laughed.  
And laughed some more.

Finn frowned.

"H-Hey! Wh-what's so funny…? I-Is it the wrong shade of Gucci?"  
"N-No no, wait, sh-shade of _what_?"  
He laughed again.  
"N-No, honestly, Finn Hudson, only _you_ could have accomplished th-this.."  
He leaned back onto one of Finn's broad shoulders and turned to face him, and with the look he gave, Finn couldn't help but feel butterflies swarming in his stomach.  
"…D-Don't you like it…?"  
Finn couldn't help it. He was a _man,_ goddamn it.  
But… he pouted.  
Kurt giggled again, looking to the vest Finn had brought him—that was the right size and everything, so why was he _laughing_?— and then back to him.  
He kissed the side of Finn's neck quickly, then his lips, a little deeper than Finn had expected—but of course there were no complaints.  
"Of course I _love_ it Finn… it's from you…"  
Kurt managed between kissed.  
Finn was keeping his hands busy by playing with Kurt's hair and drawing exploding cars as lightly as he could on Kurt's back, and was having fun contemplating whether or not he liked the taste of Kurt's new lip-gloss—so far, Strawberries & Cream was his favourite.  
"Then why'd you laugh…?"  
He mumbled, wondering what flavor this lip-gloss even was.  
Coconut?  
To his dismay, Kurt pulled away from the kiss.  
He leaned his forehead against Finn's and chuckled again from the secret joke Finn wanted to know.  
"I wasn't laughing at the present, really… It was just…"  
"Just what?" Finn pouted a little more.  
"You have the same vest—a few sizes up, of course, but the same vest, nonetheless."  
…No way.  
Was _that_ why Finn had found the vest so nice?  
Because he had the same one?

That was when Finn Hudson fully recognised himself as an idiot.

"Oh… man…"  
Finn reached for the vest.  
"I-I guess I'll take it back to the—"  
Kurt pulled it out of his reach.  
"No you won't, Mr. Hudson. I don't want you wasting any more money on me after I've been so silly."  
He kissed Finn's forehead lightly, and Finn couldn't help but smile at the gentleness of the feel.  
"W-Well… I wouldn't call it wasting…"  
Kurt pressed one of his fingers to Finn's lips, silencing him.  
"Ah, ah, ah."  
He said like he would to a child.  
"No protests. I know you were saving up for that new Halo game."  
"Buft yuf beffa dun Heywo!"  
Kurt pulled his hand away. "What?"  
"But you're better than Halo!"  
Kurt's eyes widened slightly, then he smiled.  
"Well, I must say Finn, I'm flattered."  
He kissed Kurt then because he was getting better at detecting Kurt's sarcasm.  
"Don't be stupid, _Mr. Hummel._" He kissed his nose lightly, because he knew Kurt liked that. "You know you're more awesome than Halo."  
"And I'm still flattered."  
Finn just smiled at that.  
"Hmm…Finn, as the birthday boy, can I have a wish?"  
"Sure."  
"How about we take this down to the basement, hm?"  
Kurt was trailing his fingers down Finn's chest.

Oh god.  
He didn't want to think of the Mailman this early.

"…S-Sure…" Was all he could manage to say.  
"Oh, and make sure to wear _your_ version of this sweater."  
Finn grinned.  
"Kinky."

_** ~*~  
**_That night, Kurt asked Finn for another wish.  
"Finn…Answer me something…Honestly…"  
"Y-Yeah? What is it?"  
"How long will you love me…?"  
Finn smiled.  
"Forever and ever, baby."


End file.
